Slave to the Dark
by CyanGalaxy
Summary: The end of the Clone War resulted in a battle on Mustafar... Anakin against Obi-Wan and a Togrutan Padawan, Ahsoka. The tragic end to a tragic war...


Tears streamed down her face, as all the rumours became true from the moment he screamed 'LIAR!'. Oh, how the once beloved Republic hero could turn into a twisted Dark Lord of the Sith was unimaginable; yet here on the platform outside the Naboo ship was living proof of that gossip.

She couldn't see past Master Kenobi's protective shield, in which he stood in front of her—blocking her from witnessing true evil; though those sickening yellow, bloodshot eyes made their way to her terrified blue ones. He snarled in pure hatred at the realisation both his master _and_ apprentice were here to destroy him.

"YOU TURNED EVERYONE AGAINST ME!" He shouted in a way that made Ahsoka flinch, though she was dead silent. She couldn't talk even if she wanted to—even if her life depended on it. Her tongue and lips had gone numb, too nauseated, petrified and traumatised that she didn't know how to form basic words anymore. She recognised a few moments ago when Obi-Wan and herself were hiding in Padmé's ship that she had gone into shock.

" _Ahsoka, no!" It was the first time Obi-Wan had ever raised his voice that high to Ahsoka, but she wouldn't back down—refused to show even the slightest ounce of fear. If she truly was going to go to Mustafar with Kenobi, she would have to be the bravest she'd ever been before, and if being afraid just talking about the situation with Obi-Wan, was surely not going to convince him to let Ahsoka join him. "I assure you, you will not like what you will find." But it's not about disliking what she'll see, but doing her duty as a Jedi to rid the universe of Sith... It doesn't matter if she doesn't like it—wether it's her_ _ **master**_ _, or not._

Oh, but now how she wished she just listened to Master Obi-Wan. After all the demanding and screaming and pleading, she knows now that she really wasn't ready to face pure, acidic malevolence.

"You have done that yourself!" Kenobi shouted back, which only made more fury rise in the newly apprenticed Sith. Those waves of wrath streaming through the broken, distorted Force-bond Master and Padawan once shared. Ahsoka didn't know if he knew he was sending them subconsciously or he was too overpowered by emotion, his passion was seeping threw the air like a dreadful storm, but either way, that much anger from the one she used to call 'Skyguy' made the young Togruta want to cry and cry, until she had no more tears, no more sadness—just completely emotionless, so this much anger, rage and hate would never effect her again.

A shift in the Sith's eyes and a sudden flame through the Force as the once-a-Jedi got even more enraged if that was possible. "THE JEDI HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!" She wanted to tell him 'no'—that he didn't understand, too blind to see that no one ever betrayed him...

Yet, Obi-Wan was still the man to reason with this evil Dark Jedi. "You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now... Until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan." Ahsoka have heard that saying so many times before, yet now it seemed to bare so much weight laced with venom. The other man turned away sharply, bringing the Force together and gathering it within himself, preparing to use it. "I have seen that it is the _Jedi_ that will stand in the way of peace—a corrupt Order built of lies, manipulation and betrayal!"

How could he possibly say that? How could he possibly _think_ that? Ahsoka's mind was having trouble deciding what thoughts Darth Sidious had plotted in her master's mind, or if he already thought those things to begin with. It was one of those contemplations where Ahsoka couldn't and _never_ wanted to find the answer—too afraid of the response.

With Anakin still turned around, the lava reflected in his eyes, Obi-Wan moved cautiously to check on the unconscious woman, Senator Amidala, on the ground tiles. Ahsoka followed directly behind him, watching her master carefully. With his back turned, Ahsoka almost wanted to believe that he could look at her again with calm, blue eyes and return to the light.

...That hope all died when Anakin spoke again. "The galaxy is now in a world without the Jedi, and a new dictatorship has risen from the ashes of the Republic! I have brought peace, justice, freedom and security to my new Empire!"

Obi-Wan rose from the ground, staring at the back of his former apprentice with disbelief. "Your new Empire?"

A change in the Force and Anakin's tone was evident. "Don't make me kill you." Hearing those words made Ahsoka's spine crawl. She knew that she was coming on this mission to destroy the new Sith—her _master_ —and inevitability stop him, but it only dawned on her now that they were going to _fight_. She wanted to save him, but how can she do that if they were going to battle each other? Master Kenobi's words weren't having an effect, so Ahsoka seriously didn't like where this was going.

Desperately, Obi-Wan tried again to talk some sense into Anakin. "Anakin, our allegiance lies to the Republic, to DEMOCRACY!" But Anakin was already far too gone...

"If you're not with me... then you're my enemies."

Ahsoka felt her mouth move, lips part for the first time other than crying. There wasn't an anger or bitterness when she spoke, but a sudden realisation at this tragic situation they were in. "Then enemies we shall be..." It was barely a whisper coated in sadness, but Anakin heard. He heard, and alarm warnings flared up.

With a yell of rage and power, he sprang into battle, lightsaber ignited and charged at the Jedi full-force.

His attacks were big, heavy, _powerful_ , completely fuelled by everything the Jedi swear not to succumb to. The Dark Side. His main opponent was Obi-Wan, whirling around his sabre so fast that Ahsoka's eyes couldn't keep up. The Human and Togruta used to spar together all the time. He would teach her tactics, she would learn... They would have fun; but now was completely different than a sparing lesson. Anakin was never so harsh like right now.

Ahsoka was _far_ from the offensive, as each blow she tried swing was just a reminder of how untalented she was completed to her master. It was clear he was the more advanced—not to mention her vision clouded by salty tears and his attacks using her fear to his advantage.

Anakin threw them both back with his lightsaber up against theirs and the Force aiding his strength. He ignored his master for the moment and shot death stares at his Padawan. "You really think you can beat me, _apprentice_? I taught you everything you know. I know all your moves." He snarled and it made Ahsoka realise he was right.

With the rise of his mecho hand, the Force wrapped itself around the girl's throat, threatening to break the bones in her neck. Silently she gasped and cried for oxygen, looking anywhere but her attacker—her master. She didn't want to see his heartless face, angered expression, because if she did, that would be the last thing she would ever get to see.

Ahsoka instead focused on Obi-Wan, the man watching this terrible display, just like before when Anakin was choking his wife. This time he didn't shout 'let her go, Anakin.', but instead pleaded for Ahsoka's mercy. "No, stop!" He'd lost too many people today, and can't lose the sixteen-year-old girl, too.

Somehow Ahsoka was released before the invisible hold that could snap her neck. Maybe just one part of light remained in Anakin Skywalker after all, or maybe he just liked to see the young Togruta gasping and coughing on her knees. It didn't matter anyway, though. Both theories proved to be wrong, since Ahsoka's eyes caught Obi-Wan in a blade-lock with Anakin. He must have lost focus and released her.

Anakin gained the upper hand, using the Force to pull Obi-Wan to his knees. The blade-lock broke with the Sith forcing down hard on the other man's blue lightsaber with new-found strength. The strike was so powerful, Obi-Wan's sabre was thrown forcefully out of his hands and landed somewhere els on the platform.

Anakin raised his own lightsaber above his head, ready to give the final blow to his old master. Obi-Wan's gaze turned away, not wanting to see the face of his brother while he was executed unarmed and defenceless. But the yellow irises of Anakin diluted, his whole body halting. The blade never reached Kenobi. It never even came down to strike. Instead, the blade fell beside Anakin and deactivated upon meeting the ground. He felt immense heat and agony rip throughout his body, so lowering his head, he saw two green blades protruding from his chest from behind.

 _Ahsoka_...

It was Ahsoka who finally ended her former master. She knew they'd go to confront him, she found out they were going to fight him, but never knew it was _her_ actions that would kill him.

The sabres deactivated, causing a strangled gasp to sound from Anakin. He fell to the ground, Ahsoka caught him in the process. There were no words, just the eerie silence. For the third time tears streamed down her face which Anakin reflected in his own eyes. She wanted to say she was sorry, but in her heart, she accepted that this was the right thing to do. She wasn't going to apologise for that. The galaxy was in turmoil thanks to him, and even the Force shifted evenly towards the light once his eyes closed...Balance...

And that agonising moment on the lava-coated planet of Mustafar, Anakin Skywalker was killed... Killed by his own apprentice, and died a slave to the dark.

•••

 **A/N**

 **Inspired by The Stupendous Wave on YouTube. He did a video about if Ahsoka stayed in the Order and it was awesome! Check the video out if you haven't.**

 **I really should be working on Apocalyptic Galaxy, but I just needed to write this.**

 **Feedback if awesome!**

 **May the Force be with you**

 **-CyanGalaxy**


End file.
